Schatten der Vergangenheit
by elrondienchen
Summary: Der Elbenherr Elrond vermisst seine über alles geliebte Gemahlin sehr, doch dies sollte sich etwas ändern, als eines Tages unverhofft die Elbin Egleria ihren Weg nach Bruchtal findet. *bitte reviews* *ganzliebtschaut*


Schicksal  
  
Von Elrondienchen  
  
Teil 1- Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
Elrond streifte durch die Gärten Bruchtals. Die Sonne schien und es war warm. Die Vögel zwitscherten munter in den Wipfeln der Bäume und ein leichter Wind wehte, der das Laub der Bäume rascheln ließ. Dieser Ort war schon immer ein Hort des Friedens gewesen. Der Elbenherr war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er, so wie es schien, ziellos durch die Gärten schritt. Immer wenn er an Wachen vorbei kam, verbeugten diese sich tief und ehrfürchtig, doch Elrond erwiderte den ehrerbietigen Gruß seiner Wachen nicht. Er nahm diese Art des Respekts überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis. Denn seine Gedanken schweiften zu der Zeit zurück, als seine über alles geliebte Gemahlin Celebrian noch lebte. In letzter Zeit dachte Elrond sehr oft an sie. Immer noch konnte er ihr silberhelles Lachen hören und das Leuchten ihrer Augen vor sich sehen, wenn er sie mit Geschenke als ständiger Beweis seiner Liebe überreichte. Celebrians Augen strahlten immer vor Glück, doch hatte sie stets gesagt:  
  
"Herr Elrond, ich weiß sehr gut, wie sehr Ihr mich liebt, doch braucht Ihr mir nicht immer solch kostbaren Geschenke zu machen. Mein Glück ist es, dass ich an Eurer Seite und Eure Gemahlin sein darf. Ich liebe Euch auch so unendlich und mein Herz würde vor Kummer vergehen und ich würde sterben, wenn dem einmal nicht mehr so sein wird."  
  
Und er hatte sie dann immer in seine Arme geschlossen, ihr tief in ihre Augen gesehen und geflüstert:  
  
"Celebrian mein Herz gehört dir und ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein. Wenn es das ist, was du fürchtest, so sind deine Befürchtungen unbegründet."  
  
Und an diese Worte dachte der Elbenherr gerade. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie sein oberster Ratsherr und Freund Glorfindel schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zugeeilt kam und mit seinem Rufen die wunderbare Ruhe, die in den Gärten herrschte, störte:  
  
"Herr Elrond! Herr Elrond!"  
  
sagte Glorfindel laut, doch dieser blieb nicht stehen und drehte sich auch nicht zu ihm herum, was Glorfindel stutzig machen ließ. Glorfindel lief seinem Herrn noch ein paar Schritte nach ,trat dann vor ihm und versperrte ihm dem Weg. Seine Hand berührte leicht eine Schulter Elronds. Elrond zuckte etwas zusammen und sah vor sich seinen obersten Ratsherrn, der ihn besorgt anblickte.  
  
"Herr Elrond, geht es Euch gut?" fragte Glorfindel wirklich besorgt den Elbenherrn.  
  
Elrond nickte verneinend mit seinem Kopf.  
  
"Mir geht es gut, Glorfindel. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut," erwiderte Elrond und lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln.  
  
"Doch sag, warum verlangt es dich in dieser Stunde mich zu sprechen?" fragte Elrond und hob leicht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Glorfindel sah seinen Herrn noch immer leicht besorgt an, doch hätte er beinahe aus Besorgnis wegen seines Herrn nicht den Grund seines Erscheinens genannt.  
  
"Mein Herr, soeben ist ein Elbe aus den Gefilden Düsterwalds eingetroffen und hat eine schwer verletzte dabei. Er erbittet Euch um Eure Hilfe, da er weit entfernt von seiner Heimat sich befand, als er die Verletzte auf einer kleinen Lichtung des Waldes gefunden hatte. Er kann nicht sagen, wer sie angegriffen hatte, denn es sind nicht die Waffen von Orks gewesen, soviel hat er schon feststellen können."  
  
Elrond nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und gab zur Antwort, als Glorfindel mit seiner Schilderung geendet hatte:  
  
"Komm, gehen wir schnellst möglichst zu dem Schloss zurück."  
  
Elrond und Glorfindel gingen raschen Schrittes auf das Schloss zu.  
  
Im Schloss angekommen, eilten sie auf das Krankenzimmer zu, in welcher die verletzte Elbin sich befand.  
  
In dem Zimmer befand sich auch der Elb, der Egleria, denn so hieß die Elbin, nach Bruchtal gebracht hatte.  
  
Als der Herr Bruchtals und sein Begleiter das Zimmer betraten, verneigten sich die Heiler tief, die um das Bett Eglerias standen.  
  
Penninor, Eglerias Begleiter, erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte und trat auf Elrond zu.  
  
"Herr Elrond, ich bitte Euch, helft Egleria. Ich konnte leider nichts für sie tun, denn meine Heilkräfte sind sehr beschränkt und von meiner Heimat, Düsterwald, war ich zu weit entfernt, um von dort aus Hilfe erbitten zu können. Ich hatte nur die Wahl, hierher nach Bruchtal zu kommen und Euch um Eure Hilfe anzuflehen."  
  
Elrond lächelte gütig und antwortete:  
  
"Habt keine Sorge, ein jeder ist stets in meinem Hause willkommen und Ihr tatet gut daran, Eure Begleiterin hierher zu bringen, zumal Ihr soweit von Eurer Heimat entfernt seid. Doch erst werdet Ihr ein Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen und dort könnt Ihr Euch ausruhen. Jetzt werde ich mir Egleria untersuchen und sehen, was ich für sie tun kann. Aber noch eines möchte ich wissen: Wer seid Ihr und wie ist Euer Name?  
  
Penninor verbeugte sich nach diesen Worten vor Elrond  
  
"Oh, verzeiht bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, mich nicht vorgestellt zu haben! Mein Name lautet Penninor und ich bin ein Diener im Palast von König Thranduil von Düsterwald."  
  
Elrond ließ sogleich nach einer Kammerdiener schicken, der Penninor zu einer der Unterkünfte bringen soll, die für die Gäste bestimmt sind. Als Penninor etwas später aus dem Zimmer hinausgehen wollte, blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Elrond um:  
  
"Habt vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe, Herr Elrond,"  
  
verbeugte sich und ging hinaus.  
  
Elrond hingegen begab sich an das Bett, auf dem Egleria lag und als er ihr zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht blickte, erschrak er.  
  
'Celebrian?!?'  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Und bitte Reviewt eifrig, damit ich weiß, ob ich alles richtig gemacht habe und ob euch die Story gefällt und ich weiterschreiben soll. Für einen Autor ;-)) ist das sehr wichtig. 


End file.
